Clones
by Lab Creation
Summary: O.K.! Clones, Parts 1,2,3, AND 4!! Finally... It took forever. *gryns*
1. Clones

Clones

By Lab Creation

The Digidestined slept quietly in the dead of night. A shadow moved among them, stopping at each one. It ran a blue laser across each one, then moved on to the next. The finally left and the Digidestined had no knowledge of what had just happened.

~*~

"I'm bored!" T.K. whined.

"I know. Me, too," Matt replied. "We haven't had any action today all day!"

"Well, I for one am happy that we haven't had any action," Joe said, half to himself.

Everyone rolled their eyes. ~That's Joe.~ They continued on in silence 'til Sora broke it.

"Did you see that?" she asked questioningly.

"See what?" Tai asked.

Sora squinted at the dark woods to her left and shook her head.

"I must have imagined it." She said with a sigh.

They continued, yet Sora constantly kept looking to her left.

"Will you stop it, Sora," Izzy finally said, fed up with the constant turning of her head, "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," Sora apologized, "I just have the strangest feeling the someone is following us."

"I don't see anything," Mimi piped up, "It looks like ordinary dark woods."

"It's the dark part that's bothering me," Sora said quietly.

Just then, all the trees and bushes around them shook and shivered terribly, like a giant wind hit them, yet the Digidestined felt no wind.

"W-what was that?" T.K. asked trembling.

No one answered him, but he didn't care. He was just as confused as everyone else was.

"Maybe the reason we didn't feel any wind was because it blew above us," Agumon theorized.

"If it blew above us, why did the bushes around us move?" Palmon asked.

"Maybe because it wasn't wind," a voice said. It sounded like an evil Tai.

Suddenly the bushes rustled again, but this time something came out of them.

Everyone gasped. It was themselves!

"Who are you?" Tai demanded.

"We're you," the other Tai said, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize yourselves."

"But you're not us," Biyomon stated.

"Yes, we are you," the other Biyomon said, stepping forward, "We're your clones."

"How can you be our clones?" Izzy asked, "I don't remember anyone getting any blood samples." ( {A/N} For those of you who are wondering 'What does blood have to do with clones?', you need blood to make a clone.)

" Of course you don't remember," the other Izzy replied, "You were all sleeping."

"But you need a needle to get blood, don't you?" T.K. asked.

"Not when you have a laser to do the job for you," the other T.K. answered.

"Well, if you're our clones, who created you?" Joe queried.

Then, in answer to Joe's question, a dark, cloaked figure floated to the ground in front of the clones.

"I created them," a sly, female voice slinked out from underneath dark cloak, "You can call them the Darkdestined if you like."

"Why did you create them?" Matt demanded.

"Why, to take over the Digital World, of course," the cloaked figure responded.

Suddenly, a big ball of energy flew from the cloaked figure's hand. It hit their Digidestined's Digimon and they went flying. Soon they disappeared altogether.

"Well, I thought I would destroy you all right now, but I've decided to have a little fun," the cloaked figure said, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run as far as you can and then I'll send your clones after you. One… two…"

"I think we better do what she says!" Mimi cried.

The Digidestined backed up a couple of steps, then turned around and ran.

"Eight… nine… ten! Ready or not, here we come!" the cloaked figure yelled to them.

With that said, the cloaked figure ordered the Darkdestined to seek out and destroy the Digidestined.

"You can play with them if you want, just make sure they're eventually destroyed," the cloaked figure ordered.

The Darkdestined nodded. They turned to their Digimon and told them to digievole. 

"DarkAgumon digievole to… DarkGreymon!"

"DarkTentomon digievole to… DarkKabuterimon!"

"DarkBiyomon digievole to… DarkBirdramon!"

"DarkGabumon digievole to… DarkGarurumon!"

"DarkPatamon digievole to… DarkAngemon!" ({A/N} O.K.!!!! I know that sounds corny, but please bear with me!)

"DarkGomamon digievole to… DarkIkkakumon!"

"DarkPalmon digievole to… DarkTogemon!"

The hunt had begun.

O.K. I'm NOT going to continue until I get 10 GOOD reviews, everyone got that?!


	2. Clones, Part 2

({A/N} thank you all you nice people who sent me reviews. Here's part 2.J ) 

Clones, Part 2

By Lab Creation

The digidestined ran through the woods, as fast as they possibly could. They knew they could never outrun their clones, but perhaps they could outsmart them. They dashed behind a large rock and stopped to catch their breath.

"Maybe, we should split up," Izzy said between breaths, "It may make it harder for them to track us."

"But we'll be all alone and defenseless," Mimi whined.

"It's easier to hide one person than it is to hid seven," Izzy pointed out.

"I think we should split up," Tai said, "One. We can probably hid better, like Izzy said. Two. We might find our Digimon faster. Three. If we find our Digimon and we run into our clone, we can fend then of better, because there will be only one. That's assuming that they split up and come after us individually."

It was agreed. They all shot of in different directions and not a moment too soon. Their clones came within view range of the large rock they had been hiding behind.

"They've split up," DarkSora said. ({A/N} From now on, I'm going to call the clones Darkwhatever-their- name-is.)

"Then, we'll split up and follow them," DarkTai replied.

The Darkdestined nodded and split to follow their originals.

~*~

Tai dashed through the woods, glancing back every now and then to see whether or not his clone was after him.

"~I hope the others will be all right,~" Tai thought.

Tai continued to run, looking for Agumon as he went. No sign of his clone…

"NOVA BLAST!!!!"

Tai hit the dirt and a huge ball of fire whizzed over his head.

"~Oh great,~" Tai thought, "~Just what I need.~"

Tai jumped up and ran for all he was worth, dodging Nova Blast attacks along the way. He spotted a cave and dashed into it. Lucky for him, the opening was too small for DarkGreymon to get through. Of course, that wasn't going to stop DarkGreymon from obtaining his quarry. DarkGreymon bent down and shot his attack into the cave.

_WHOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Tai slammed himself against the cave wall to avoid the hot ball of fire. He began searching the cave for a way of escape. 

"NOVA BLAST!!"

Another ball of fire zipped down the tunnel. Tai squished himself against the wall to avoid it. Then something caught his eye. Tai smiled. In an attempt to destroy him, DarkGreymon showed him an exit!

"NOVA BLAST!!"

Another ball of fire. As soon as it passed, Tai jumped out from his little hiding spot and dashed toward the opening. Tai stuck his head out cautiously, then jumped out and ran. He'd escaped… for now.

~*~

Izzy jumped through bushes and dodged trees, slowing for a moment to catch his breath, then speeding up again. He stopped and leaned against a tree, panting. He hoped his clone wasn't…

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!!!!"

Izzy ducked as the attack took the tree's top off. Lucky for him, the attack missed. He took one glance at the giant insect coming at him and turned and dashed off. 

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

The attack hit the ground right behind him, causing him to fly forward. Izzy got up and continued to run, but came to an abrupt stop when he found himself on the edge of a cliff and a river rushing below.

"~Uh oh. I'm in trouble now,~" Izzy thought.

He whirled around to see DarkKabuterimon coming right at him. Izzy backed up. 

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

A huge ball of electricity shot toward him. He had no choice. He stepped off the edge of the cliff and into the river below. 

_SPLASH!!!!!!!!!_

Izzy was swept down the river. DarkKabuterimon would be unable to follow. He'd escaped the giant insect and now his only fear was drowning in the cold waters of the river…

~*~

Sora ran through a huge meadow that was covered in tall grass. She scanned the sky to see whether or not her clone and spotted her. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large, fiery bird flying toward her at a tremendous speed. She gave a yelp as ducked down low to avoid the giant bird as it swooped over her head. DarkBirdramon flew back up into the air and turned around for another pass. She ducked again as the enormous bird flew over her head. It then turned around and shot out it's attack.

"METOER WING!!!!!!!"

Sora dashed forward and avoided the fiery attack, but that wasn't the end of it. The tall grass caught on fire and began to shoot out in all directions. She turned around and ran. 

"METOER WNG!!"

Another fiery attack flew toward her. This time it hit the ground in front of her. She skidded to a stop and turned and continued to run. She soon entered the forest and the fire slowed its pace. DarkBirdramon continued to swoop down and attempt to knock her off her feet. She spotted a cave and ran into it.

"METOER WING!!"

The attack hit the entrance of the cave causing a cave-in. Sora was trapped. She searched for an opening in which she could escape, but she found none. To make matters worse she'd run out of air soon…

~*~

Matt, carefully yet quickly, made his way along a rocky terrain, all the while listening and watching for his clone. He'd hoped that he would be over the rocks by the time his clone found him. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"HOWLING BLASTER!!!!"

A stream of blue energy streaked toward him. He jumped behind a rock and the energy stream zipped past him harmlessly. 

"~Now I'm in a predicament,~" Matt thought, "~DarkGarurumon's fast, too fast for comfort.~"

Matt dashed out from behind the large rock and jumped around the rocks, avoiding attacks as they came. 

"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

_"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!"_

An enormous rock behind Matt exploded into thousands of pieces. An especially large piece shot toward him and hit him square in the back. He was shot forward a foot or two before he made contact with the ground. Matt struggled to get up, but failed. DarkGarurumon was coming at him… fast.

"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

~*~

T.K. ran along a sandy beach, close to trees. He couldn't help but tremble as he ran. He'd been alone in the Digital World before, but not like this. He stopped and rested against a large dirt mound to catch his breath. Suddenly...

"HAND OF FATE!!!!"

T.K. gave a yelp, then turned around and ran. Behind him, the dirt pile he had been resting on exploded and spewed dirt in all directions. 

"HAND OF FATE!!"

T.K. moved to the side to avoid the attack, but still it grazed his arm. He snatched his arm in pain and continued to run. He turned and dashed into the woods, DarkAngemon on his tail. 

"HAND OF FATE!!"

Nearby, T.K. spotted a huge briar patch. He was small enough for him to crawl around in it without hurting himself, but DarkAngemon was _WAY_ too big to get through. He made a dash for it and squeezed in. He heard DarkAngemon's large wings come to a halt when he approached the briar patch.

"You won't be able to hide in there forever, T.K.!" his clone yelled to him, "You'll have to come out eventually!"

T.K. began searching for a way out.

~*~

Joe, perspiring from fear of course, ran through a clearing covered in short grass. He did his best to stay away from the river for he knew that DarkIkkakumon would be there. Oops…

"~Ack!! How'd I get to this river?!~" Joe thought.

Joe skidded to a stop and started to turn around, but…

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!"

Joe's eyes grew wide with fear as the attack shot toward him. He dashed off and not a moment too soon. Behind him the attack hit the ground and left a little crater where it hit.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!"

Another attack. Joe fell on the ground and the attack flew over his head harmlessly. Still it was almost enough to make him faint. Good thing he didn't.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!"

Joe turned and ran into the woods. The attack hit a couple of trees behind him but luckily he wasn't hurt. He was safe for now. DarkIkkakumon was slow and clumsy on land. Just had to stay away from water…

~*~

Mimi ran around a deserted village to see if there was anyone there who could help. (Ooc: Helloooo, Mimi! I said DESERTRED village.)ic: She dashed from one hut to another peeking inside each one and then pulling back, disappointed. 

"Mimi."

Mimi stopped and looked around, trying to find out who called her.

"Mimi, over here."

There it was again. Mimi noticed that one of the huts had a big hole on the top. It may have just fallen in naturally since the village looked like it had been abandoned for a long time, but she wanted to be sure. She walked up to it and pushed a bit a straw and wood out of the way.

"Palmon!!!" Mimi cried happily, "I thought I'd lost you!" She reached down a hugged the vegetation Digimon. She would have hugged her longer, but…

"NEEDLE SPRAY!!"

Mimi snatched Palmon and ran into the central structure of the village. She found a hiding spot inside and crawled in. 

"Palmon, are you alright?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Palmon replied, "I feel numb all over."

"Can you digievole?" Mimi queried.

"I don't even think I can use my Poison Ivy attack," Palmon said weakly.

"LIGHT-SPEED JABBING!!"

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!_

On the other side of the room, the wall caved in. DarkTogemon made her way in and scanned the area. Mimi practically hugged the wall to keep from being detected. It wasn't enough. DarkTogemon spotted her. She began her advance toward her…

Heh heh. I leave you hanging on each one. I'm not demanding reviews this time, but it would be nice to get some. 


	3. Clones, Part 3

({A/N} Sorry it took me forever to post this. I had a science project due, I couldn't get on the Internet because our server wouldn't let us… (I drone on as you start to read story) ))

Clones, Part 3

By Lab Creation

Tai ran away from the cave as fast as he could. His clone and DarkGreymon didn't notice he had escaped until it was too late. 

"You may have escaped this time, original!" Tai's clone yelled to him, "But you'll never escape the wrath of our creator!"

Tai gasped and panted for air. He slowed his pace and continued his search for Agumon. He searched for hours yet came up empty-handed. He'd almost given up hope when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a splash of orange in a tree.

"Agumon!" Tai cried.

The little orange dragon lifted his head weakly. A smile crossed his face when he spotted Tai running toward him.

"Tai," Agumon said weakly, "You're alright."

"You bet I'm alright," Tai called between breaths, "But what about you?"

Tai reached the base of the tree and stood on his tiptoes to pull Agumon out of it. Once in his arms, he hugged the little dinosaur tightly.

"What happened to you?" Tai asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Agumon responded, "One second I'm standing next to you, the next I'm flying through the air, and then I was up in the tree."

"This is just too weird," Tai said, half to himself, "Can you digivolve?"

"I'm too weak. I probably can't even attack," Agumon replied.

"Well, then we'll just have to find you something to eat quickly, won't we?" Tai said to him.

Agumon gave him a smile. Tai picked him up and went off in search of food.

~*~

Izzy struggled to keep his head above the water. He was a good swimmer but the currents tried to pull him under with a tremendous force. He noticed that the water was starting to move faster.

"~Usually when water starts to move faster, that means that…~"

To his horror, there was a huge waterfall coming into view. Izzy tried to grab onto something stable but it was no use. The roar of the waterfall was becoming unbearable. The waterfall loomed before him. For a split second he saw over the edge, then suddenly everything rushed toward him in a blur a motion.

**__**

SPLASH!!!!!

Izzy was lucky enough to land in the water, not on the sharp rocks. For a moment, nothing came to surface, and then his head was thrust above the water. The river carried him a little farther to calmer water. Coughing and sputtering, he swam to shore. 

Of course, after recovering from the trip, Izzy dug into his backpack and pulled out his _precious_ laptop.

"~Darn it. Soaked,~" Izzy thought as he looked down in sorrow at the laptop.

"Izzy, will you please quit looking at your laptop and notice me?"

"Huh?" Izzy looked up, startled.

"Over here. I'm stuck."

"Tentomon!" Izzy said happily.

Izzy got up and pushed aside a bush. Tentomon was twisted up in a vine, unable to get free. He reached down and untangled the insectoid Digimon from the unexpected snare.

"Are you alright Tentomon?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm alright. Since I can fly, I didn't have a rough landing like some of the others did," Tentomon replied.

"Did you see where the others landed?" Izzy queried.

"Everything was going to fast. My wings only slowed my decent a little," Tentomon responded.

"Well, I bet you're still hungry. Let's go find something to eat," Izzy said.

"You bet. Let's go!" Tentomon answered. 

~*~

Sora walked around in the inky blackness of the cave, looking for an opening. Sweat trickled down her forehead, then soon came to rest on the neck of her shirt. She was gasping and panting for air. She'd almost lost hope when she heard a voice on the coming from the other side of the solid, rock wall.

"Sora? Are you there?"

"Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed happily through her ragged breaths.

"Stand back, Sora!" Biyomon called out, "I'm going to bust you out of there!"

Sora backed up against the cave wall.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!!"_

****

BOOM!!

The cave wall exploded and light flooded the cavern. Sora was blinded for a moment but soon recovered and saw a familiar face flying toward her.

"Biyomon!" 

"Sora!"

Biyomon flew into Sora's waiting arms.

"Oh, Bi! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Don't worry. I'm alright. I thought I'd--"

__

"METEOR WING!!"

Biyomon's sentence was cut short as DarkBirdramon shot her attack into the cavern. The attack slammed into solid rock, causing several large boulders to be dislodged.

"Sora! Look out!" Biyomon cried.

Sora jumped sideways and the falling rocks just missed her. Biyomon flew out of her arms.

__

"SPIRAL TWISTER!!"

Biyomon shot her attack at the wall opposite of the attacking DarkBirdramon. The rocks dislodged themselves and fell away, creation a doorway.

"Let's go, Sora!" Biyomon yelled to her digipartner.

"Right behind you!" Sora called back.

The two of them shot out the small doorway and into the sunlight. Behind them, the cave collapsed into nothing more than a pile of rubble. Sora and Biyomon turned a sharp corner and ran right into DarkSora.

"Think I'd let you two get away so easily?" DarkSora sneered, "I'm only beginning to have fun."

Biyomon was so mad that she couldn't stand it anymore. She shot her attack and DarkSora.

__

"SPIRAL TWISTER!!"

The attack shot toward the clone. Then, just at the last second, DarkSora jumped some thirty feet into the air and landed onto DarkBirdramon's back.

"You know, the good thing about being a clone is that before you are made, the creator can manipulate the DNA so that we can do things the originals can't," DarkSora said with, what seemed like, a wicked smile.

"Biyomon, we can't win unless you digievovle. Can you do it?" Sora asked desperately. 

"I think so," Biyomon replied, "Here I go!"

Sora's digivice started shining and Biyomon digivovled.

"Biyomon digivovle to… Birdramon!"

Then the two of them turned to face the clones…

~*~

__

"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

DarkGarurumon shot his attack at Matt who still lay on the ground unable to get up. The blue beam of energy streaked toward him. Matt closed his eyes expecting the worse. Just as it was about to hit him, a blue blur jumped in front of him, taking the attack full force. Whatever it was that just saved him gave a yelp and was sent flying backwards, over Matt's head and hit the ground with a terrific thud. Matt then recognized the creature.

"Gabumon!" he cried.

Then, forgetting all the weakness and pain he felt, he jumped up and rushed to his injured digimon's side.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked, worried.

The reptile digimon opened his eyes weakly and looked straight into Matt's dark blue ones. He gave a small smile and slipped into unconsciousness. Matt quickly picked up the heavy bundle and dashed off as fast as he could. DarkGarurumon started coming at him, faster than before. Matt glanced back at the wolf-like digimon and noticed there was no rider. He turned his head around and suddenly skidded to a stop. Right in front of him was his clone.

"Leaving so soon?" his clone said sinisterly. His clone suddenly lashed out and grabbed Matt by the collar, causing him to drop Gabumon. Matt struggled to loosen his clone's grip, but to no avail.

"Hope you have a nice trip back down the mountain, original," he said with a twisted smile. With that he swung his arm and let go of Matt. Matt was airborne for a couple of seconds, then he hit the ground. He couldn't stop, so he kept rolling and sliding down the mountain. His clone smiled and kicked Gabumon down the mountain as well. After what seemed like minutes later, Matt came to a halt at the base of the mountain. He groaned and sat up weakly. He turned his head and saw Gabumon come to a stop. 

"I'm coming, Gabumon," Matt said, attempting to get up. He managed two steps and then fell down again. Gabumon lay there, motionless. Matt continued to make his way over to Gabumon. He tried to walk over to him, but soon gave that up, for he had no strength. He resorted to crawling and was soon by his digimon's side.

"Gabumon? Wake up," Matt said, shaking his digimon gently. Gabumon still lay there motionless. Tears started coming to Matt's eyes as he expected to worse. He shook Gabumon again.

"Come on, Gabumon, wake up," Matt pleaded though almost choked sobs. Suddenly Gabumon stirred. Matt's full attention was on Gabumon now. His digimon opened his eyes and looked at Matt.

"Hey, Matt," Gabumon said with a smile, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gabumon," Matt said, a couple of tears running down his cheeks, "I'm fine."

Matt picked up his digimon and set of to look for food.

~*~

T.K. scrabbled through the briar patch, unhooking his clothing from the sharp thorns every now and then. T.K. heart kept beating faster and faster with each passing second. DarkAngemon walked around the perimeter of the thorns, waiting for a chance to attack him. He trembled as his clone scanned the area with those cold eyes of his. T.K. slinked back into the shadows. 

"Hiding isn't going to do you any good, original!" DarkT.K. snapped, "I'll find you!"

T.K. was even more nervous now. He was near the edge of the patch. He saw a small opening where he could wriggle through and escape. He looked at the opening, then DarkAngemon, then the opening again. He gulped and took his chances. He got as close as he could to the opening without being seen. Then, he made a dash for it. It would have worked except he didn't notice a small stone in his way. His toe hit the rock and it skittered across the ground. DarkAngemon raised his head and took wing. He landed in front of T.K. T.K. skidded to a stop and tried to run the another way. DarkT.K. jumped off of DarkAngemon's back and landed in front of T.K. He was trapped.

"There is no way to escape," DarkT.K. hissed.

T.K. looked around him nervously. He was petrified. Then, DarkT.K. gave a nod of his head and DarkAngemon raised his hand to attack him. T.K. gasped and took a step back.

__

"HAND OF FATE!!"

T.K. let out a yelp as the attack shot toward him.

"T.K.!!!"

An orange blur slammed into T.K. and he was knocked out of the way of the attack.

"Patamon!" T.K. cried happily.

"Don't worry T.K.," Patamon said, getting up, "I'm here to protect you."

Just then, DarkT.K. came down upon them. He was moving so fast the air around him whistled. He came down, ready to stamp T.K. out of existence. T.K.'s eyes widened and he rolled to the side just avoiding DarkT.K.'s foot. He scrambled to his feet and got a good distance away.

"Come on, Patamon!" T.K. yelled, "I don't want to fight!"

"I'm coming!" Patamon called back.

They ran as fast as they could to get away from the clones. DarkT.K. jumped on DarkAngemon's back a went after them. 

"Faster, Patamon, faster!" T.K. shouted.

The turned a corner and found themselves at a dead end. They were going to have to fight. They turned around and got ready…

~*~

Joe ran through the woods, looking for Gomamon. DarkIkkakumon couldn't follow him, but just the thought of him scared him. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered his last encounter with him.

"Joe! JOE!!"

Joe skidded to a stop. The voice was muffled but it sounded like Gomamon. 

"Gomamon?"

"Joe! Over here!"

Joe followed the voice and soon came to a ravine. 

"Joe! Down here!"

Joe cautiously peeked over the edge. There was Gomamon dangling from a vine some twenty feet below him. 

"Gomamon!" Joe said happily, backing away from the edge a tad. 

"Joe! Help me, will ya'?" Gomamon asked.

Joe turned his head and saw the vine Gomamon was hanging onto. He grabbed it and pulled.

"That's right. A little more…" Gomamon said.

"Gomamon, I know how to pull a vine," Joe said with a sigh.

"Sorry Joe, but if you were in my position you'd probably be doing the same thing," Gomamon replied.

"I guess so," Joe thought aloud.

Soon Gomamon was sitting on solid ground, far away from the edge.

"That was certainly terrifying," Gomamon remarked.

"Just looking down terrified me," Joe said.

Gomamon stifled a giggle at Joe's remark. He was used to Joe's complaining. Gomamon then jumped onto Joe's head.

"Come on, Joe. I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat," Gomamon said.

Joe's stomach growled and he gave a small laugh.

"Me too. Let's go," Joe answered. They got up and went to find something to eat.

~*~

Mimi scooted back as far as she could in her little hiding spot. It was no use. DarkTogemon had spotted here and was advancing. Mimi nearly choked Palmon as she held her close. Suddenly, the object she was hiding behind was lifted up by none other than DarkTogemon.

"Playing hide-and-seek are we?" Mimi's clone snickered, "Looks like I win."

DarkTogemon prepared to attack. Mimi gave a small yelp and grabbed the brim of her ten-gallon hat and pulled it over her head. She expected to hear DarkTogemon yell out "Needle Spray", but it never came. Instead…

__

"NOVA BLAST!!"

A ball of fire slammed into DarkTogemon at full speed. Mimi looked up, surprised, and spotted her rescuer.

"Tai! Thank goodness!" she cried, relieved.

There, in the door DarkTogemon had made, was Tai and Greymon. Tai jumped off of Greymon's shoulder and ran to Mimi's side.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but Palmon's hurt," Mimi replied looking down at her injured digimon.

"Come on," Tai said, grabbing Mimi's hand and pulling her up, "Let's just hope Greymon can keep your clones occupied long enough for us to escape."

Mimi gave a nod and they made a dash for it. DarkTogemon jumped in front of them, but Greymon head-butted her out of the way.

"Hurry," Greymon said in a gruff voice, "They're more powerful than I expected."

"Well, if you need to digievolve to ultimate, just call me," Tai replied quickly. Mimi and Tai dashed out of the building, leaving Greymon to keep the clones occupied…

___________________________________________

*laughs insanely* I left you all hanging again. Not demanding reviews, but, again, it would be nice to get some. Please don't flame me if I injured your favorite character.


	4. Clones, Part 4

({A/C ((Authors comment))} I'm baaaaaack

({A/C}((author's comment)) I forgot to say something in the first Clones and I'm too lazy to go and edit it and say it in that part, so I'm going to write it here. This story takes place like after Apoclaymon or however you spell his name. It's like an alternate history. Quick apology for not getting this posted a long time ago.)

Clones, Part 4

By Lab Creation

Izzy and Tentomon rested under a tree after finding a grove of wild berries.

"Those were certainly delicious," Izzy commented.

"I agree whole-heartedly," Tentomon replied, "We'd best get going, if we're going to find everyone else."

"Alright," Izzy said, getting up, "Which way do we go?"

"I might be mistaken, but I think I saw Biyomon land somewhere in that direction," Tentomon said, pointing toward the mountains.

"O.K. Then le—"

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

The attack slammed into a couple of nearby trees. Izzy gave a yelp when it impacted.

"DarkKabuterimon! He found us!" Izzy cried.

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

This time the attack shot straight toward Izzy. His eyes widened in fear.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon took wing and snatched Izzy out of harms way.

"That was a close one," Izzy said.

"Yep," Kabuterimon replied, placing Izzy on his back. 

Kabuterimon flew upward and burst out of the layer of trees. A black spot suddenly shot out from the canopy.

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

"Look out, Kabuterimon!" Izzy cried, but it was too late. The blue ball of electricity slammed into them. For a moment, all that Izzy saw around him was blue light. The next thing he saw was the trees rushing at him. He then realized he'd fallen off Kabuterimon and was scheduled for a crash landing. He shot through the canopy and a lone branch came into view. He landed on it and it acted like a trampoline, propelling him back towards the sky. He was flung back through the canopy and landed on Kabuterimon's back.

"Felt like coming back, huh?" Kabuterimon teased.

"I-I guess so," Izzy answered, still shaken by the experience.

"Hold on tight, Izzy!" Kabuterimon called back.

Izzy held on as tight as he could as Kabuterimon made a sharp U-turn. After he turned around he hovered in the air. DarkKabuterimon streaked toward him. A ball of electricity appeared in Kabuterimon's hand.

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

The attack rammed into DarkKabuterimon, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let's get out of here!" Izzy shouted, "Maybe we can lose them in that tunnel in the mountains!"

Kabuterimon turned around and shot for the opening that Izzy and indicated. Soon, Izzy could only see the inky blackness around them.

"Good thing you have night vision, Kabuterimon," Izzy said.

"Don't feel so relaxed," Kabuterimon advised, "We're not out of danger yet."

Then, as if adding to Kabuterimon's comment, DarkKabuterimon, who was close behind, shot out his attack.

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

Lucky for Izzy and Kabuterimon, there was a sharp right turn just ahead and the attack missed by inches. This continued for some time. Suddenly the tunnel came to a dead stop. They were trapped.

"Fire your attack at that wall, Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

"Right!" Kabuterimon replied.

_"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"_

~*~

Birdramon shot toward DarkBirdramon, hoping to ram her. They were head to head when DarkBirdramon flew upward and kicked down with her feet. She struck Birdramon and she plummeted to the ground.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

"DarkBirdramon waited. Suddenly, Birdramon shot out from the trees and slammed into DarkBirdramon. DarkBirdramon gave a shriek of surprise.

"Good one, Birdramon!" Sora called out.

**_BOOM!!!!_**

Several boulders were suddenly dislodged from the mountainside and a blue-black insect shot out.

"Izzy! Kabuterimon!" Sora cried happily.

Just then, another insect shot out of the hole in the mountainside. DarkKabuterimon fired his attack so fast, Izzy wondered how Kabuterimon ever dodged it. DarkKabuterimon began a rapid fire of 'Electro Shocker', kinda' like an energy machine gun.

Meanwhile, Birdramon took advantage of the distraction and attacked.

_"METEOR WING!!"_

The attack hit its mark, but DarkBirdramon merely shook her head as if trying to dislodge a piece of fluff that had landed on her head. She flew over and rammed Birdramon and Birdramon rammed her back. A stray attack by the two insects zipped past the two massive birds, but the two continued the tussle. Then the two insects joined them in the fray. Kabuterimon landed momentarily, dropped off Izzy, and flew back up.

For several nail-biting minutes, cries of 'Meteor Wing' and 'Electro Shocker' were heard. The air was filled with blue and red flashes. Sora and Izzy watched on nervously. 

"Do you think we should digivolve to ultimate?" Sora asked, watching the fighting digimon closely.

"That would probably be a good idea, but then the clones might digivolve as well and we not stand a chance," Izzy replied.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Sora answered, determination written all over her face.

Izzy nodded. They both turned to their digimon.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called.

"Digivolve!" they cried together. Their crests and digivices began glowing.

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

DarkBirdramon and DarkKabuterimon were suddenly dwarfed by the two ultimates massive size. Despite the size difference, the two didn't even flinch and attacked.

_"METEOR WING!!"_

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

The two ultimates were shoved backwards several feet. 

"Now it's our turn," MegaKabuterimon said.

_"HORN BLASTER!!"_

"WING BLADE!!"

The attacks hit the two champions and they were thrown backwards into the trees.

"Direct hit," Garudamon said, even though he was still alert.

"I just hoped it koncked 'em out," MegaKabuterimon replied, scanning the trees intently.

"DarkKabuterimon!" DarkIzzy called out.

"DarkBirdramon!" DarkSora cried.

"Digivolve!" the two clones cried together.

In a flash of light, the two champions digivolved to ultimates. The four enormous digimon took battle poses and got ready…

~*~

Matt struggled under the Gabumon's weight. Many times, Gabumon told Matt to put him down and let him walk on his own, but each time Matt refused. The twosome came to a pool of cool water and Matt put Gabumon down. He walked to the edge of the pool, knelt down, and reached over and splashed the cold water on his face. 

"Matt?"

"Yea, Gabumon?" Matt asked, wiping the water off his face.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For carrying me—"

"I couldn't let you walk around, as injured as—"

"I wasn't finished," Gabumon interrupted. Matt got quiet and listened to Gabumon.

"As I was saying, thanks for carrying me and ignoring your own pain to do so."

"Pain?" Matt said, acting like there was no pain, "Who said anything about pain?"

"Quit it with the 'I'm Not Hurt' act, Matt," Gabumon said, "I know you, and you were in pain. It was written all over your face."

Matt said nothing and drew in the dirt— or at least tried to. Pain shot up his arm the moment he touched the ground. He winced.

"See?" Gabumon said, noticing the wince, "You're hurt."

Matt still said nothing and rubbed his arm, trying to rub the pain away. Only then did he realize the extent of his injuries. He had who knows how many bumps and bruises. There were several cuts up and down his arms, some only flesh deep, others deep enough that they had been bleeding. A large cut ran down his right cheek. Clothes wise, there were several rips in both his shirt and pants. He gave a small laugh.

"So when were you going to tell me I was bleeding all over the place?" he asked Gabumon.

"When you could find some time to take care of yourself, not me," Gabumon replied.

Matt gave a small smile and started washing off the dried blood and dirt. 

"I wonder if T.K.'s alright," Matt thought aloud. 

"He's a strong kid, Matt," Gabumon replied, "He can take care of himself."

That last comment felt like a blow to Matt. Gabumon didn't notice and probably didn't realize he'd hurt Matt's feelings. 'He can take care of himself.' Matt sighed. Maybe Gabumon was right. Maybe Matt was a little too protective of T.K. He certainly had plenty of time to think about that…

~*~

As Matt worried about his little brother, T.K. was up against a wall of rock, trembling away. Patamon was getting

ready to digivolve to protect him. DarkAngemon zipped around the corner and Patamon digivolved.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

Angemon stood protectively in front of T.K. and attacked.

_"HAND OF FATE!!"_

The attack hit DarkAngemon and he stopped. Angemon shot toward DarkAngemon and the two were locked in combat. ({A/C} Arm Wrestling!) DarkT.K. ran around the corner and watched the two angels fight, an evil smile on his face. T.K.'s eyes were filled with fear. Then, DarkAngemon delivered a hard blow to Angemon. Angemon was slammed into the wall.

"Angemon!!" T.K. cried. His crest and digivice began to glow.

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon pushed himself out of the wall and attacked.

_"GATE OF DESTINY!!"_

A large bronze colored circle appeared in front of MagnaAngemon. It opened and a blinding light shot forward. The attack hit DarkAngemon and he was shoved backwards several meters. The gate closed and disappeared. 

"If you're going to digivolve, I think it's only fair if I digivolve too," DarkAngemon said. 

DarkAngemon suddenly glowed with an eerie light and once it died down, DarkMagnaAngemon ({A/C} *pants for air* That was a long word.) stood in the place DarkAngemon once stood. T.K.'s hands trembled. The two angels jumped at each other and attacked. The odds of winning shifted back and forth. T.K. watched nervously. MagnaAngemon was weakening. 

"~I can't do anything,~" T.K. thought, "~I'm losing him again and there's nothing I can do.~"

Suddenly, MagnaAngemon was hit, hard. He was thrown to the ground. He struggled up and put his hand on the rock wall to support his wavering body. 

"MagnaAngemon!!!" T.K. cried. 

DarkMagnaAngemon took advantage of the distraction and began to attack. Then, MagnaAngemon jumped up and shot out his attack.

_"GATE OF DESTINY!!"_

DarkMagnaAngemon was caught off guard. He came to and abrupt halt as the blinding light shot toward him. He had no time to move. The attack slammed into him at point-blank range. He was thrown backwards, nearly skidding into DarkT.K. He struggled to support himself, but ended up de-digivolving back to DarkAngemon. 

"This can't be happening…" DarkT.K. muttered, a scowl on his face.

_"GATE OF DESTINY!!"_

MagnaAngemon delivered his attack once more. It engulfed DarkAngemon and DarkT.K. The blinding light cleared and the twosome were no more. 

"Yeah!!! You did MagnaAngemon!!" T.K. cried happily.

MagnaAngemon turned around to face T.K. and de-digivolved to Tokomon. T.K. ran and scooped him up.

"Tokomon! Are you alright?" T.K. asked.

"I'm alright, if you're alright," Tokomon squeaked.

"In that case, I'm alright," T.K. answered, grinning, "C'mon. Let's go see if we can find the others."

"O.K.!" Tokomon squealed.

The duo walked out of the creepy ravine, a ravine they'd never forget, and set to find the others.

~*~

"Joe!!"

"What is it, Gomamon?" Joe asked.

"I've gotta' use the little mon's room again," Gomamon replied.

"Gomamon! This is the fifth time!" Joe answered.

"Sorry! But I drank a lot of water!" Gomamon stated.

Joe sighed and waited as Gomamon ran into the bushes. Gomamon emerged a couple minutes later.

"Much better," Gomamon sighed, contentedly. 

"Good. Cuz I'm NOT stopping again. So next time, I'm going to leave you and keep walking," Joe replied in a cheesed-off tone of voice.

"Wha?! You'd leave me here?!" Gomamon asked.

"Well… It's just that we've stopped so many times that DarkIkkakumon is probably right behind us," Joe complained. He looked down at Gomamon, but he stared right past him, wide-eyed.

"Gomamon, what's you're problem?"

Gomamon said nothing and pointed behind him. Joe turned around, but he saw nothing but white fur. His eyes widened. 

"AHH!!! It's DarkIkkakumon!!"

Yes, Joe's statement was correct, both of them. It was DarkIkkakumon and he was right behind them.

_"HARPOON TORPEDO!!"_

Joe ran like crazy, Gomamon at his heels. DarkIkkakumon scrambled after them, going as fast as his short legs could carry him. The attack hit the ground behind them, throwing them forward. Gomamon whirled around, determination written all over his face.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!!"

_"HARPOON TORPEDO!!"_

The attack hit DarkIkkakumon, but he merely shook his head. The two giant walruses charged and were locked in combat, using their horns to ram the other. Occasionally, one would step back a shoot a Harpoon Torpedo, but the attacks rarely hit their targets. 

"Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

Ikkakumon digivolved without warning. Now, DarkIkkakumon was dwarfed by the size of the massive ultimate digimon.

_"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"_

Zudomon brought his hammer down to the ground. Yellow energy shot out from the hammer, hitting DarkIkkakumon and causing roll several meters away. DarkIkkakumon got up and glared.

"DarkIkkakumon digivolve to… DarkZudomon!"

~*~

Tai and Mimi ran from the deserted digimon village. Greymon was doing a pretty good job at keeping

DarkTogemon from pursuing them. 

"Mimi?"

Mimi looked down to see Palmon speaking to her.

"Mimi, put me down. I have to help Greymon."

Mimi looked surprised at this sudden burst of courage from her weak digimon.

"No, you can't!" Mimi said sternly, "You're to weak."

"Mimi, Greymon can't defeat DarkTogemon on his own."

Then the entire central structure exploded and Greymon rolled out, DarkTogemon close behind.

"Greymon!" Tai cried as his crest and digivice glowed.

"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!!"

_"GIGA BLASTER!!"_

The two chest plates on MetalGreymon opened and out shot two

missiles. The slammed into DarkTogemon and she rolled backwards. 

"DarkTogemon digivolve to… DarkLillymon!!" 

_"FLOWER CANNON!!"_

DarkLillymon's attack slammed into MetalGreymon's unprotected shoulder. He roared in pain.

"Mimi! Put me down! I must help MetalGreymon!" Palmon pleaded, struggling to get free of Mimi's grip.

"No! You can't!" Mimi cried, struggling to hold Palmon back.

"I MUST!!" Palmon shouted, suddenly wriggling free of Mimi's grasp.

"Palmon!!" Mimi cried, falling over from the initial force of the escaping Palmon.

"Palmon, wait! Come back!" Tai shouted to Palmon, "Palmon! It's too dangerous!"

Palmon ran toward the fighting ultimates.

"PALMON!!" Mimi screamed. Suddenly, her digivice began to glow.

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!"

_"NEEDLE SPRAY!!"_

The attack hit the unsuspecting DarkLillymon. Being caught off guard, she crashed into a nearby hut.

"Togemon," MetalGreymon growled, "What are you doing? You're too weak."

"I have to help," Togemon replied, "You can't do it alone."

DarkLillymon shot back out of the now demolished hut. 

__

"FLOWER CANNON!!"

Togemon jumped out of the way of the attack.

_"NEEDLE SPRAY!!"_

"GIGA BLASTER!!"

DarkLillymon acrobatically avoided the two attacks.

_"FLOWER CANNON!!"_

This time it hit Togemon. She went flying backwards.

"Togemon!!" Mimi shrieked from the sidelines.

"Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!"

DarkLillymon's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting Togemon to digivolve. Heck, she wasn't expecting Palmon to digivolve. She narrowed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Tai and Mimi found themselves in a situation of their own. DarkMimi. 

"Well, well. This is perfect. I'll save DarkTai the work of destroying his original," DarkMimi sneered.

"Stay away, or else," Tai threatened, even though the threat didn't carry much weight.

DarkMimi laughed. "Or else what? You are powerless against me!"

Tai curled his hands into fists and stood protectively in front of Mimi. 

"Mimi," Tai whispered, "Run."

"But Tai—"

"Run," Tai said more sternly. 

Mimi gulped and ran off. DarkMimi took advantage of this small distraction a threw a good punch at Tai. Tai fell backwards and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"~Man, I'm being beaten by girl?! Wait, a clone, not a girl. Well, a girl clone actually.~" Tai thought.

He rolled to the side and avoided DarkMimi's booted foot. He pushed himself to his feet. 

DarkMimi eventually cornered Tai inside one of the undamaged huts. She was about to give Tai a thorough beating when a bag, seemingly coming out of no where, hit her in the head.

"Take that you meanie!" Mimi snapped to her clone, slipping her bag back over her shoulder. 

Mimi's clone sat up and rubbed her head.

"Come on, Tai!" Mimi shouted, grabbing Tai by the arm and dragging him out. 

"What did you put in that thing?" Tai queried.

Mimi grinned and dumped out several good-sized rocks and debris. Tai smiled.

"Get back here, you inferior creatures!" DarkMimi shouted to Tai and Mimi. Being the clone she is, she wasn't knocked out.

"Run," Mimi squeaked, grabbing Tai by the arm again and running. 

Meanwhile, the battle between MetalGreymon and Lillymon and DarkLillymon raged on. 

_"MEGA CLAW!!"_

_"FLOWER CANNON!!"_

Each time, DarkLillymon avoided the attacks that the twosome sent at her. She sliced through the air like a knife, twisting and turning.

**_"FLOWER CANNON!!" _**({A/N} From now on, whenever the clones attack, their attack will be in italics and in bold.)

Lillymon jerked sideways to avoid DarkLillymon's attack. MetalGreymon opened the two missile sheaths on his chest.

_"GIGA BLASTER!!"_ ({A/C} I wonder if he ever runs out of those…)

**_"FLOWER CANNON!!"_**

MetalGreymon's attack collided with DarkLillymon's, causing the missiles to explode on the spot. DarkLillymon looked down to see Tai and Mimi running away from DarkMimi. She smiled evilly.

**_"FLOWER CANNON!!"_**

"Tai! Mimi! Look out!" MetalGreymon called to them. But it was too late. MetalGreymon rushed forward, cupped his hands around the two and took the attack in the back.

"MetalGreymon!!" Tai cried.

"I've got this shrinking feeling…" MetalGreymon gasped out. He glowed and de-digivolved back to Agumon.

"I'm… sorry, Tai," Agumon apologized weakly.

"It's alright buddy," Tai answered even though he knew Lillymon now only had a slight chance of winning.

"Lillymon!" Mimi cried, "You have to defeat them on your own!"

"Right!" Lillymon replied, determined.

_"FLOWER CANNNON!!"_

She shot her attack at DarkLillymon, who had landed next to DarkMimi. DarkLillymon grabbed her dark-partner ({A/N} See? Dark-partner instead of Digi-partner.) and shielded her from Lillymon's attack.

"You have to do better than that, original!" DarkLillymon called out.

She wasn't hurt, or even fazed. Lillymon curled her hands in anger. She pulled all her energy together and attacked.

_"FLOWER CANNON!!_"

DarkLillymon and DarkMimi widened their eyes as the green bolt of energy shot toward them.

"You haven't seen the last of us…" DarkMimi's voice trailed off.

The attack hit them and they disintegrated into bytes of data, never to be reconfigured.

"You did it, Lillymon!!" Mimi cried.

Lillymon turned to face her digi-partner. She glowed and de-digivolved to Tanemon. 

"Whoa!!! Help!! I'm falling!!" Tanemon cried. She was still in the sky after she de-digivolved.

"Tanemon!"

Mimi ran and caught Tanemon in her arms. 

"Great job, Tanemon," Mimi whispered.

~*~

"Blast!" 

A angry voice rang out. A cloaked figure sat in the darkness.

"Two clones destroyed. They were weak anyway."

A Bakemon flew up behind the cloaked figure.

"Is there anything you want me to do, O Mistress of Evil?"

"Nothing now, Bakemon. You're dismissed."

The Bakemon nodded and flew away. The cloaked figure rose from her dais and strode over to what seem to be a humongus test tube. She stroked the glass and spoke to small creature inside.

"You tried to stop me," she said, "But you failed. I will not. The others will soon destroy those digi-destined and I will rule. And there's nothing you can do about it."

The small rat-like digimon inside lifted his head slightly and looked into the cloaked figures eyes. He lowered his head again and sighed sadly. The cloaked figure reached up and touched something on her chest.

"As long as I have the Crest of Darkness, they won't win," she whispered.

The rat-like digimon, Soromon, turned away from her and refused to look up.

"You still refuse to acknowledge my authority over you don't you?" she asked angrily.

A little voice squeaked, "I did once. But then you became a monster."

Her fist curled in anger.

"Monster?! Does not Digimon mean Digital MONSTERS?! Now who is the monster?" she growled. Soromon said nothing.

"You are useless," she snapped and slapped the glass. She walked back to her dais. 

"I'll show that creature… He'll regret he ever talked back," she muttered. A twisted smile formed on her.

"He'll regret it."

_________________________________________

Hehe. I had fun writing that last part. *gryns* I love being an author. It's so fun. Except when you get Writer's Block. I hate that. *smiles* I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took me forever.


End file.
